Entrainement
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Riza Hawkeye se tenait en début du parcours de tir. Celuici recréait des paysages d’où apparaissaient embusquées des cibles représentant soit des civils soit des ennemis.Riza avait pris l’habitude de venir s’exercer au tir tous les matins avant de sa rend


**ENTRAINEMENT**

Ses chargeurs étaient prêts, ainsi que ses flingues, deux dans leurs holsters et un autre à sa taille dans son dos. Les écouteurs de son lecteur de musique en bonne place.

Riza Hawkeye se tenait en début du parcours de tir. Celui-ci recréait des paysages d'où apparaissaient embusquées des cibles représentant soit des civils soit des ennemis.

Riza avait pris l'habitude de venir s'exercer au tir tous les matins avant de sa rendre au QG.

Elle ne connaissait pas de meilleure méthode pour remettre à l'heure ses pendules. Rien ne lui procurait autant de plaisir que de faire feu, même sur des cibles en carton. La montée d'adrénaline dans ses veines, les vibrations qui se répandaient dans ses bras juste après la détonation.

Elle ferma ses yeux, prit une grande inspiration et pressa la touche « play » de son lecteur. Riza laissa la musique (1) se propager dans tout son corps en même temps qu'elle faisait le vide en elle. Elle était prête.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'engagea sur la route aménagée.

Première cible sur sa gauche, un ennemi, une balle en pleine tête. La musique rock hurlait dans ses oreilles. Toujours faire le vide, oublier tout ce qui n'est pas musique et garder sa concentration sur les cibles.

Deux silhouettes apparaissent en face d'elle à travers la fenêtre d'une maison. Un terroriste tenant un otage. Une balle entre les deux yeux. _Le terroriste est mort sur le coup et l'otage est_ _secoué mais sauf_, « _un bien moindre_ _mal dans la vie réelle »_, se dit Riza.

Elle progresse toujours sur le parcours comme dans sa vie, avec détermination et méthode. Il n'y a que la rigueur des règles établies pour lui permettre de garder le cap, ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et bien sûr, faire feu, toujours et encore. C'était devenu une drogue, même pas douce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle n'aime pas particulièrement tuer, mais c'est son job.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle, elle avait toujours eu une arme entre les mains. Son père était militaire, il voulait lui donner les moyens de se défendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est aux armes à feu qu'elle avait démontré une habileté hors norme. Elle voulait que son père soit fier d'elle, elle y mettait tout son cœur.

Il était mort à présent. Elle était seule, n'avait plus de famille, juste un chien pour lui tenir compagnie.

Un nouveau morceau de musique, cette fois de l'électro (2). Ses goûts en matière de musique étaient éclectiques, elle pouvait passer du classique au hard rock sans problème.

Elle avançait toujours arme au poing, une cible surgit sur sa droite, elle pivota mais retint son coup, c'était une femme tenant une fillette dans ses bras. « _Rassurez-vous Madame, la situation est bien en main, rentrez chez vous ». _

Elle longeait à présent les bords d'un terrain vague. « _A découvert, redoubler de prudence et de_ _concentration »_. Les yeux en alertes, la respiration régulière. Riza tire aussi bien de la main droite que de la gauche. Elle est douée avec des flingues, mais l'arme qu'elle préfère c'est le fusil. Il est le prolongement de son bras, de sa volonté et permet de mettre suffisamment de distance avec ses victimes pour ne pas avoir les regarder dans les yeux au moment de faire feu.

Deux cibles apparaissent simultanément à sa gauche et à sa droite, Riza assure la tenue de son pistolet dans sa main droite et dégaine son autre flingue de sa main gauche, la manœuvre ne lui prend qu'une seconde. Une seule détonation se produit, pourtant les deux cibles tombent. « _Vous êtes morts les gars, fallait pas faire les malins »_.

Elle avance à pas chassés, elle est à mi-parcours et toujours pas une seule goutte de sueur.

Son score est parfait. Chaque ennemi abattu rapporte des points alors qu'un civil tué en retire. Cette fois le décor reproduit des ruines. Parfait pour des embuscades. Le sol est recouvert de sable. Un sable fin comme à Ishbal.

Elle ne parle jamais d'Ishbal, peu de gens savent qu'elle y a participé, même son colonel l'ignore, pourtant il y était aussi. C'est là qu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois. A travers le viseur de son fusil. Il ne l'a jamais su, il ne le saura jamais. Un instant elle avait tenu sa vie au bout de son fusil. Il aurait suffit simplement qu'elle presse son doigt sur la gâchette et s'en était fini de lui.

La musique se diffuse toujours dans ses écouteurs (3), son pouls bat au même rythme que le tempo.

Derrière un mur à moitié écroulé, un homme en carton surgit, il porte la tenue traditionnelle des ishbalites, il brandit un caillou. « _Pauvre type »_. Elle lui tire dans la main. Celui-là aura la vie sauve, pas comme ses camarades. Riza était aussi capable de compassion. Surtout pour ce peuple éradiqué par l'armée. « _Merci les alchimistes, beau travail_ ». Il ne restait maintenant que quelques survivants parqués dans des camps au quatre coins du pays.

Riza fait une petite pause, le temps de recharger ses pistolets. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est que sa mère était ishbalite. Elle en tient la couleur de ses yeux, ambré presque rouge. C'est drôle, personne n'a jamais fait le rapprochement. Faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux blonds et sa peau laiteuse, elle ne ressemble pas trop à ses ancêtres maternels.

Malgré tout l'amour que son père portait à sa femme, il lui disait que c'était une chance pour elle de ne pas lui ressembler, elle pourrait ainsi avoir une vie plus facile, plus intégrée.

Quelle ironie qu'on l'ai envoyée sur les champs de bataille. Elle avait du tuer des êtres qui avaient le même sang qu'elle dans les veines. « _Je ne pourrai jamais te demander assez Pardon maman. »_

Elle sortit rapidement du désert pour se retrouver de nouveau en ville. Là les concepteurs du parcours avaient fait fort en recréant une pluie dense qui s'abattait sur les faux bâtiments. Bizarre comme les décors se suivaient sans avoir aucun rapport, dix mètres avant, elle était en plein désert et la voila maintenant trempée jusqu'au os. Mais il fallait savoir faire face en toute circonstance, et les mauvaises conditions météo en faisaient partie.

Elle atteignait la fin du parcours. Elle se rappela le jour où ils étaient tombés face à face avec Scar, l'homme qui se disait être le bras armé envoyé de Dieu pour punir les alchimistes de leurs pêchers. Qu'est-ce que Dieu avait à voir là dedans ? Rien. Il n'y avait que des hommes qui prennent des décisions absurdes, des hommes faibles aveuglés par le pouvoir et qui commettent les pires crimes pour atteindre leur but, quitte à effacer de la surface du globe un peuple entier.

Elle avait compris cela lors de la guerre d'Ishbal. Ils n'étaient que des pions dans les mains de pauvres fous assoiffés de gloire et de pouvoir.

Elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Scar, mais il avait choisi la mauvaise voie. La vengeance ne mène nul part. Une vie pour une autre vie. Echange équivalent ? Tu parles, et comment fait-on pour donner de la valeur à une vie ? Toutes les vies se valent-elles ? Qui a la balance adéquate ?

Ca aussi, elle l'avait compris alors qu'elle tenait l'alchimiste en joue. Le supprimer ne changerait rien. D'autres viendraient. Et puis elle avait appris en surprenant une conversation qu'il avait des projets pour faire avancer les choses, mettre fin à tous ces conflits.

Alors elle avait pris la décision de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pourrait, de le porter aussi haut que possible dans la hiérarchie. Elle mettrait ses talents à son service. Elle tuerai pour lui, pour le protéger.

Depuis ce jour, elle avait œuvré pour se faire muter sous ses ordres et elle ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

Un nouveau morceau dans ses écouteurs (4), elle se fit la remarque qu'il collait bien à son état d'esprit. Parfait.

Elle s'engagea dans les rues, la pluie lui cinglait le visage mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait ressenti une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline au souvenir de leur confrontation avec Scar.

Elle abattit deux nouvelles cibles menaçantes et en épargna quatre autres, toutes civiles. Une silhouette apparut représentant un couple. Dans son esprit, l'information _« civils, ne pas_ _tuer »_ se forma. Elle retint son geste.

L'amour. Dans sa famille, l'amour était un sentiment avec lequel on ne badinait pas. Son père avait aimé sa mère au point d'aller à l'encontre de tous ses préceptes. Lorsqu'elle était morte en couche, son père était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Même son enfant n'arrivait pas à lui ramener le sourire. C'était comme si sa capacité à aimer était morte en même temps que sa femme. Il n'avait jamais refait sa vie. Il lui disait souvent qu'il avait connu l'amour une fois et qu'il avait rempli sa vie à jamais.

L'amour unique. Un trait de famille. Une vraie malédiction pour Riza. Elle ne voulait pas de cet amour, il lui faisait mal. Elle avait bien essayé de le noyer dans les bras d'autres hommes, mais chaque fois elle s'était sentie salie, elle n'avait plus jamais refait l'expérience. Pourtant elle savait bien qu'il faudrait un jour prendre La Décision.

Mince, maintenant la chanson dans ses écouteurs lui rappelait trop ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent (5). Fallait qu'elle termine vite se maudit parcours.

Derniers mètres, dernière cible. Celle-ci représentait un homme en uniforme de l'armée. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille. La ressemblance était trop parfaite. Riza fit feu et vida son chargeur en plein cœur.

Les derniers accords de la chanson venaient de se faire entendre. Ca tombe bien, la dernière parole prononcée par la chanteuse était « Stop ».

Les impacts des balles tenaient dans le poing d'un homme. Elle venait d'abattre un militaire.

Merde pour son record. Un militaire tué annulait tous les ennemis abattus précédemment.

Score Riza Hawkeye : 0

Elle s'en foutait, elle se sentait bien, en phase avec elle-même.

Elle quitta le parcours d'entraînement. Prit une douche et se rendit au bureau au QG de Central. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Pas grave, elle partirait la dernière comme d'habitude.

Elle se présenta à son chef, le colonel Roy Mustang et lui fit le salut de rigueur.

- Bonjour Colonel.

- Bonjour Lieutenant Hawkeye. Alors ce score ce matin ?

- Nul, Monsieur.

- Comme d'habitude, Lieutenant. Comment faites-vous ? Vous êtes le meilleur tireur d'élite que l'armée ai jamais connu, mais vous faites toujours zéro au parcours d'entraînement au tir en situation.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, une malédiction sans doute.

- Faudrait voir à y mettre fin alors.

- J'y travaille Colonel, soyez en assuré.

Riza sortit du bureau sans plus rien ajouter.

Encore quelques années, le temps qu'il grimpe les échelons de la hiérarchie pour atteindre le grade de Généralissime et elle pourrait enfin partir, mettre fin à la douleur. Encore de la patience, après tout cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui et qu'elle avait su que son cœur ne battrait plus que pour lui.

Elle soupira. Demain, elle retournerait sur le parcours. Elle continuerait d'y aller tant que le score ne serait pas satisfaisant.

Dans le bureau du Colonel, Roy Mustang se tenait pensif. Intrigué par le score toujours nul de son lieutenant, il avait mené discrètement son enquête. Il avait appris le système des points positifs et négatifs. Il connaissait aussi la règle concernant les militaires abattus. Il avait appris que son premier lieutenant faisait carton plein jusqu'à la dernière cible, où elle perdait tous ses points. Il s'était donc rendu sur place et avait demandé à la voir. Lorsqu'on lui avait présenté la silhouette dont le cœur avait été criblé de balles, il avait compris.

Il se dit à voix basse :

- Je vous aiderai Hawkeye, je vous en fais la promesse. Dès que possible, dès que cela me sera permit, je mettrai fin à cette malédiction, pour nous deux Riza. J'en fais la promesse.

FIN

**(1) Evanescence - Bring me to life**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Refrain:  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

**(2) Moby - Extreme ways**

extreme ways are back again  
extreme places i didn't know  
i broke everything new again  
everything that i'd owned  
i threw it out the windows, came along  
extreme ways i know move apart  
the colors of my sea  
perfect color me

extreme ways that that help me  
help me out at night  
extreme places i had gone  
but never seen any light  
dirty basements, dirty noise  
dirty places coming through  
extreme worlds alone  
did you ever like it planned

i would stand in line for this  
there's always room in life for this

oh baby, oh baby  
then it fell apart, fell apart  
oh baby, oh baby  
then it fell apart, it fell apart  
oh baby, oh baby  
then it fell apart, it fell apart  
oh baby, oh baby  
like it always does, always does

extreme songs that told me  
they helped me down every night  
i didn't have much to say  
i didn't get above the light  
i closed my eyes and closed myself  
and closed my world and never opened  
up to anything  
that could get me along

i had to close down everything  
i had to close down my mind  
too many things to cover me  
too much can make me blind  
i've seen so much in so many places  
so many heartaches, so many faces  
many dirty things  
you couldn't believe

i would stand in line for this  
it's always good in life for this

oh baby, oh baby  
then it fell apart, fell apart  
oh baby, oh baby  
then it fell apart, it fell apart  
oh baby, oh baby  
then it fell apart, it fell apart  
oh baby, oh baby  
like it always does, always does

**(3) Muse - Time is running out**

I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiating  
I wanna break the spell  
that you've created

you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

you will be  
the death of me  
yeah you will be  
the death of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
but I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted

now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
you'll never dream of breaking this fixation  
you will squeeze the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this

yeah you will suck the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out

and how did it come to this

**(4) Within Temptation - Stand my ground**

I can see

when you stay low nothing happens

does it feel right ?

Late at night

things i thought i put behind me

haunt my mind

I just know theres no escape

now once it sets its eyes on you

but i wont run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, i wont give in

no more denying, i got to face it

won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside

if i don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

It's all around

getting stronger, comming closer

into my world

I can feel

that it's time for me to face it

can i take it?

Though this might just be the ending

of the life i held so dear

but i wont run, theres no turning back from here

Stand my ground (repeat chorus)

All i know for sure is i'm trying

i will always stand my ground

Stand my ground (repeat chorus x 2)

**(5) Texas - Put your arms around me**

are you ready maybe  
are you willing to run  
are you ready to let yourself drown  
are you holding your breath  
are you ready or not

are you ready maybe  
do you long to confess  
do you feel that you're already numb  
are you sure of yourself  
would you lie if you're not

you tire me out  
don't wanna let that happen  
a secret scream so loud  
why did you let that happen

ooh ooh so put your arms around me  
you let me believe that you are someone else  
ooh ooh cause only time can take you  
so let me believe  
that I am someone else

maybe, are you ready to break  
do you think that I push you too far  
would you open yourself  
are you reckless or not

you tire me out  
don't wanna let that happen  
a secret scream so loud  
why did you let that happen

ooh ooh so put your arms around me  
you let me believe that you are someone else  
ooh ooh cause only time can take you  
so let me believe  
that I am someone else  
that I am someone else

sha na na na na  
sha na na na na  
sha na na na na  
sha na na na na

sha na na na na  
sha na na na na  
sha na na na na  
sha na na na na

sha na na na na

ooh ooh so put your arms around me  
ooh ooh so put your arms around me

make me believe  
take me take me  
somewhere  
somewhere  
let me believe  
cause only time can take you  
so stop


End file.
